Dance with me Yuffie
by Yuffie Valentine
Summary: A Humor story about Cloud not being able to dance, and the gang helps out, well sorta.


Dance with me, Yuffie

By Yuffie Valentine 

A little while after the world is saved, the TURKS need some real jobs since Shinra is coming back anytime soon. They are staying in Kalm while they look.

"How about a bar tender. I would be good at that." Reno said.

"You'd drink away all your profit." Elena said. She really hated being poor. She hadn't been anything but a Turk in her whole life.

"Nah, it could work out. You could be the waitress and Rude a bouncer for the bar." Reno said.

"Only night clubs have bouncers Reno." Rude said.

"The we'll have a night club. We could put Elena in a little gold bikini and have her dance in a cage." Reno said. He was really getting excited about this idea.

"I think I'll stick to being the waitress." Elena said. Sure her body was great, but she didn't need the money that bad.

"Well, besides that. How about it, we could put the rest of the money we have into making it. We'll make it back at the end of the first week." Reno said. He was drunk off his ass at the moment, but that's when his brain worked at it's best.

"Okay, I'm in." Elena said. 

"In.................." Rude said.

"Okay, now we are going to need a name for it. We can't say TURK anything, cause that would just scare people off. How about Reno's Point." Reno said.

"No." Elena said.

"I like it." Rude said. Why he always agreed with Reno was beyond Elena calculating.

"Okay. Where shall we have our club?" Elena asked. She was actually getting excited, clubs brought in big money.

"How about Costa de Sol, it's the perfect place." Reno said. He lifted his shot-glass. "A toast, to Reno's Point."

The three turks tapped glasses in a cheer.

One week later at Cloud's Costa De Sol Villa, the group is spending another lazy afternoon together.

"Got any twos?" Barret asked.

"Go fish." Cid said.

"YOU LIEING BASTARD I KNOW YOU GOT THEM." Barret yelled. He aimed his gun at Cid.

"You wanna piece of me?" Cid said. Getting up and grabbed his Venus Gospel.

"Will you two stop it! Gawd first Gin Rummy now Go fish. These games never made for men with such immature old jackasses with weapons. It's bad enough you took out poor Tifa's ankle for the next three weeks." Yuffie said, she put her romance novel down. She normally wouldn't read this but it was the only thing Cloud had to read.

"Sorry Yuffie!" Barret said.

"Who you callin' jackass." Cid grumbled.

"Would you two be quiet. I am trying to get some sleep." Tifa yelled from her room. She had hurt her ankle when Barret through Cid over the table and Cid landed on Tifa. The doctor said she couldn't walk on it for three more weeks.

"Sorry Tifa." Barret said.

"I don't have to be." Cid said.

"I am going for a walk. I can't stand this!"  Yuffie said. She walked outside. The town was nice here. The materia shop, the inn, and the beach. The there was a place that had just been built, but had yet to open. No one knew what it was going to be, but they could tell it was going to be good.

 

Yuffie walked over to it. It now had a few flyers hanging on it. She pulled one down and began to read. After she was done her heart was as high as a kite. A DANCE CLUB. She loved to dance, she had to take lessons when she was a girl to build up her grace for being a Ninja. Yuffie ran back to the villa and kicked down the front door.

 

"OH MY GAWD!!! LOOK LOOK! A DANCE CLUB!" She yelled as she jumped around the house. 

 

"OH MY GOD. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THE FRONTDOOR!" Cloud yelled. That was the fifth door she had busted down in the house this month.

 

"What are you yelling about?" Vincent asked, coming out of his room.

 

"A dance club is opening in town tomorrow night!" Yuffie beamed, "I wanna go so bad, will someone Please go with me."

 

"I'll go. I can get down with it." Barret said. Upon this he started to break-dance. He was pretty good. The windmill. The worm. The robot.

 

"Oh yeah, watch this." Cid said. Cid had watched enough MTV to know how to dance like a pro. He broke into the dance routine from Brittney Spear's 'Opps, I did it again." The rest of the group was about to laugh, but fear came over them. He did the dance a little too well.

 

"Riiiiiight." Barret said. This was just plain weird, even for Cid.

 

"I think me and Red XIII are not built for this kind of dancing." Cait Sith said.

 

"Speak for yourself!" Red XIII said. He got up on his hind legs and moon-walked across the floor.

 

"Wow red that was cool!" Yuffie clapped. She now had friends that could dance just as good as she could.

 

"Hmph, I'll show of you what dancing is." Vincent said. Vincent also watched MTV with Cid, but he didn't choose to dance to a woman. Vincent opened up a can of whoop ass by getting down just like Sisqo.

 

"OH WOW VINNIE! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Yuffie clapped and jumped up and down once again. "Will you take me tomorrow?"

 

"Of course I will." Vincent said. He smiled, he was the coolest of the group.

 

"Hey, Cloud. Show them you can dance better then that." Tifa clapped and whistled at Cloud.

 

"I can't." Cloud said. He blushed.

 

"Can't what?" Tifa asked.

 

"I can't dance." Cloud said.

 

"What do you mean Cloud, everyone can dance. They just need to be instructed right to learn." Yuffie said. "We can all help you."

 

"Really?" cloud said. He looked up hopefully.

 

"Sure, well except Tifa, but she could be a judge. Oh and don't let Cid teach you anything." Yuffie said. Cid stomped out of the room. Some say cause he was crying

and some say just because the Mandy Moore concert was on in five minutes.

 

"Okay." First just watch us dance for a second, just so you can see what you are suppose to do." Vincent said. He snapped his finger and some music came on. Cloud watched them all dance, this was going to be hard.

 

"Okay, first we'll practice you with a partner." Barret said, he pushed Yuffie over towards Cloud. 

 

"She's not going to be his partner, not if I have anything to say about it!" Tifa yelled from the chair she was sitting.

 

"Just to teach him, at the club, he'll be with whatever girl ask him to dance." Yuffie said.

 

"WHAT!?" Tifa yelled. She threw the chair at Cloud.

 

"Ahhhh, what I do!?" Cloud yelled.

 

"Cloud no baka!" Tifa said and limped out of the room.

 

"What got into her?" Red XIII asked.

 

"Whatever, now Cloud, put your hands on my hips. We'll teach you the slow dance first." Yuffie said. Cloud looked at her for a second with a really confused look on his face. She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips and slowly began to move. Cloud seemed to catch on and follow her movements.

 

'Wow, this is nice and easy.' Cloud thought to himself. He smiled. He looked over at Vincent who was aiming a gun at him. He was holding up a small sign, 'Hands move any lower and you'll have no head.' Cloud frowned. He didn't have anything like that planed, but Vincent was aiming a gun at him. Not a comforting thought.

 

"Good Cloud." Yuffie said. "Now I am going to spin out while still holding your hand,then you pull me back into you. After that you dip me." She spun out and came into Cloud again. He dipped her. He heard the sound of bullets being loaded into a shot gun.

 

"Great Cloud. See you can learn anything." Yuffie said. "Now Vincent can help you with the moves for the fast dance."

 

"I am going to go teach him outside." Vincent said. 

 

"Vincent, you don't need your gun teach Cloud how to dance." Red XIII said.

 

"Yes I do." Vincent said.

 

"Umm, on second thought, Barret you can teach him." Yuffie said. He was very aware of Vincent's crush on her. She had one on him too. But for crying out load, it was just dancing lessons.

 

Meanwhile, at Reno's Point. Cait Sith was checking out the place.

 

"So what do you think?" Elena asked.

 

"It looks great, the guys are going to love it here." Cait Sith said.

 

"Who are the guys?" Reno asked.

 

"Cloud and his party." Cait Sith said.

 

"What?" Reno said.

 

"Yep, Yuffie is in the villa right now teaching him how to tango. Barrt thought him to break dance too." Cait sith said.

 

"Grrrr, well, if they think they're getting in here, they have another thing coming to them." Elena said. She hated them for ruining their company before.

 

"Wait, Cloud didn't know how to dance, and he has only had one day's practice. I have an idea. I think me and Elena can take Yuffie and Cloud." Reno said with a smile. He was going to prove he was the best.

 

"Okay, if you say so." Elena said. Her and Reno had been practicing lately. They were the best dancers in their option.

 

"Where did our DJ go, he was here a second ago?" Rude asked.

 

The DJ's body fell in front of them in a bloody mess.

 

"Mix master DJ Sephy is in the house." Sephiroth said. He came down from above dressed in all his 'fly' Nike gear.

 

"AHHHHH, you are suppose to be dead." Reno yelled.

 

"I'm just too cool to be dead." Sephiroth said.

 

"So you wanna be our DJ?" Reno asked. This wasn't a good idea.

 

"Yes I do." Sephiroth took a place behind the turntables and smiled.

 

"Okay, you can be, just don't kill anyone else." Elena said. Dead bodies were bad for business.

 

The big night came. Rude stood outside and let few from the crowd in. When he saw Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent, Barret, Cid, and Red XIII coming, he smiled. "Come in all of you." He said. But before Red XIII could get in Rude stopped him. "Sorry, no pets allowed." Red XIII gave Rude a death-look and bit his leg.

"I'm not a pet." Red XIII said and walked inside mumbling. "Stupid motherfuc....."

The club was alive in all it's glory. The neon pink and green lights flashed. The white lights washed over the dancing mass. Cloud was getting nervous.

"Come on Cloud, go ask a girl to dance." Yuffie nudged him with her elbow.

"Well, well, well, look what the ninja dragged in. Cloud, long time no see." Reno said. He came up in a white version of his TURKS' outfit. Elena was on his arm in a glittering black dress. Yuffie smiled, her strapless green silk dress was much better then what that slut had on.

"Hello Reno. Good evening Elena." Cloud said. Trying to be a gentleman, but really wishing he had his sword.

"We hear that you and Yuffie girl there are a dancing couple. And me and Elena were wondering if you would like to have a little contest." Reno asked.

"Yuffie girl? How dare you call me a girl, I am a woman you jackass."Yuffie said. "Me and Cloud will take on you and your bitch."

"What did you call me?" Elena said.

"Yuffie, you were suppose to be with me tonight." Vincent said. He was about to pull out his gun on Cloud again.

"Just this one dance Vinni, then you can have me all night long." Yuffie said. She glared at Reno and Elena. "You two can go first."

"Why thank you, young girl." Elena said.

"Grrrr." Yuffie growled as they went to the middle of the now cleared floor. 

"Sephy, the tango." Reno said. Cloud froze and looked up at the DJ's table. Sure enough there was Sephiroth with his headphones on and spinning records.

"Right." Sehpy said. He put the tango album on. The crowd clapped and cheered at every turn the couple made. Maybe it was because they were so good. Or maybe just cause Elena's dress would fly up for a second. The song ended. The judges held up the scores: 10, 9.5, 10,10.

"Shit, that's going to be hard to beat." Yuffie said." Let's go Cloud!"

"No!" Cloud whispered.

"What?" Yuffie turned around and glared at him.

"I can't, either Vincent will kill me or Sephiroth will." Cloud said.

"No they won't, If Vincent kills you I'll kill him. And Sephy is a DJ, he can't kill his dancers." Yuffie said. "Now we're going to win."

"Okay." Cloud said.

They stepped out on the floor. The tango music began to play. Yuffie and Cloud moved with pin-point accuracy. The crowd cheered when Yuffie spun, but we're silenced when Vincent started to turn into chaos.

The judges held up the scores: 10, 10, 10, 10.

"Yippppppiieee!" Yuffie cheered. She ran up and hugged Cloud. Vincent's gun was heard clicking off it's safety. Yuffie turned to him and hugged him too. He smiled and decided to let Cloud live.

"Well, I guess you two are good." Reno said. He left for his job behind the bar. Elena picked up her tray and began to serve drinks. They never mentioned that contest again.

A slow song begun to play. Yuffie and Vincent were in each other's arms.

Cloud sat at a table when he felt a finger tap him on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

Cloud's eyes fell out of his head. "Tifa? You are suppose to be in bed."

"Just one dance, please." Tifa asked. She was limping in the heels. Cloud helped her on to the floor. They danced the dance. After which Cloud took her home. 

"Thanks Cloud." Tifa said. She walked into her room and closed the door. Cloud went to his and sat on the bed remembering the dances of the night. He suddenly heard the slow song start to play again. Another tap came on his shoulder.

"Not now Tifa, I'm too warn out." Cloud said without turning around.

"It's not Tifa." The voice said behind him. He turned around. It wasn't Tifa.

Yuffie walked back into the house. She left to come get another pair of shoes. She heard humming from Cloud's room. She walked over and opened the door to peek in. Cloud was dancing with himself and humming a tune. His arms curved like he was dancing with someone. How cute she thought, she closed the door and left him to finish his dance.

Cloud heard the song come to an end and they pulled apart.

"Thanks Cloud." The voice said.

"No problem Aeris." Cloud said.

Fin

What do you think? I decide to have Cloud dance with both girls that way both fans are happy, I hope. Well please review.


End file.
